


Charlie Hunnam One Shots

by alievans007



Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: Just a Saturday night at home with Charlie





	1. Chapter 1

God, you hated this. Award seasons and premieres were your arch nemesis. Of course you always went to support your boyfriend, Charlie Hunnam. You thought you’d get used to it all: the flashing cameras, the dressing up, getting your hair and makeup done, people screaming for Charlie’s attention. You’d been doing it since the premiere of Season 1 of Sons of Anarchy.   
It just never did get any easier for you. There was just too many people. 

Then, there was what was going to be said about you on social media the next day. The jealous bitches that thought Charlie could do better didn’t realize they didn’t stand a chance in hell with him but that didn’t stop them from calling you fat, ugly, saying Charlie could do better. That’s why you and Charlie had social media accounts under assumed names that you only added friends and family to. You had joined a few SOA groups in the beginning; even one or two Charlie fan groups. Now you were just a member of one SOA group and one Charlie fan group because the admins didn’t allow women to be rude and degrading about you. It was fun to interact with Charlie’s fans behind a screen, them never knowing who you really were.

Charlie gave you a small smile and tried to grab your hand. You quickly moved your hand out of his and wiped it on your dress.

“Everything okay, babe?” Concern came over his face.

You shot him a reassuring smile and looked out the window of the limo really quick at all the people. “Yeah, my hands are just really sweaty.” 

“It’s okay,” he patted your thigh. “It’ll be over soon.”

You were at the premiere of Triple Frontier, Charlie’s newest film. It didn’t really hurt that you would be walking the same red carpet as Garrett Hedlund, Charlie’s good friend and Ben Affleck whom you’d had a secret crush on. You were keeping that to yourself...for now. Maybe you could use that later to rib Charlie. Gush how good Ben looked, make Charlie a little jealous which would prompt Charlie into taking you to bed and making up for the torture that was going to be the next few hours.

The next thing you knew, you were whisked out of the limo and into the blaring lights and noise. You held onto Charlie for dear life. You’d like to say it was a blur but that’s not how it was at all. You felt, heard, experienced every second of what seemed like a mile of red carpet. Finally when you were inside and safely in your seat did you finally start to breathe normally.

“You did great,” Charlie whispered to you, placing a quick kiss to your temple. You squeezed his hand. Luckily, your palms were nice and dry now.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, you threw on some sweat pants and one of Charlie’s t-shirts before padding to the kitchen. You were sore all the way to your toes this morning, Charlie had been a little rough on you last night, not that you were complaining. Gushing about Ben Affleck had done the trick.

You started the coffee pot and opened your laptop to check Facebook and Tumblr. You wanted to see how the pictures of you and Charlie had turned out from last night. Bad. Idea. Not even five minutes into your scrolling and there it was. “She’s so fat.” “She’s so ugly.” “Ugh, Charlie could do so much better.” You huffed out a sigh. It was self-sabotage you knew but you kept looking. When women starting wishing rape and death upon you, you started crying. How could women wish such horrible things on somebody who’d never done anything to them except date an actor they had a crush on? Didn’t they realize you were a human with feelings? 

These were the times you started doubting yourself and your relationship with Charlie. What in the fuck were you thinking dating an actor? Of course he could do better! He had millions of women practically throwing themselves at him all the time and he worked with the most gorgeous women on the planet. What did he see in you? 

You heard an angry huff from behind you and quickly your laptop was slammed closed. You wouldn’t be surprised if the screen had cracked, it was closed so hard.

“Stop looking at that bullshit,” Charlie said between clenched teeth. “You know better than that! We’ve been over this, babe.”

“I know,” You whispered, wiping your eyes. 

“I’m with you because I love you. You’re an amazing woman. I’m gone for months at a time shooting movies but I always come home to you. That’s never going to change. Not all women can handle my job, no matter what they may think.” He took your face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on your lips. He could read you and your thoughts so well. And he always knew how to reassure you. 

“Babe, you’re not getting rid of me so stop doubting us. Stop doubting yourself. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. You’re kind, you’re sweet. You put up with a lot from fans. Even when women were sending panties to our doorstep you stood tall. Don’t falter now.” 

“You’re right.” Your resolve was returning. 

“You’re damn right I am.” He smirked. “You’re so much better than those jealous women on the internet. You don’t put others down. You try to build them up. Ignore the haters, isn’t that what you always tell me?”

“Yeah,” you agreed.   
“We’ll block those bitches later,” he said taking your hand. “But right now, I’m going to prove to you how much I love you.”


	2. Sick

Your body ached and your stomach was upset; plus, it felt like you had a fever. Ugh. Being sick sucked. You’d missed work a week or two ago with an unrelated illness so you were fighting to stay at work and tough it out. You made it until noon when your stomach just starting hurting. You decided it was time to bite the bullet and go home. The hour drive home was killer, not knowing if you were going to puke or not. 

“Ooo, babe,” Charlie said looking up from the script he was reading when you walked through the door, “you look like death.”

“Thanks,” you flashed the best grin you could under the circumstances. “I feel like death.” 

“Go change into some comfy clothes and I’ll make you some soup.”

“Okay,” you were grateful for Charlie and all he was willing to do for you.

After you’d changed and padded back into the kitchen, you did your best to eat what you could of the chicken noodle soup Charlie had warmed up for you. Charlie sent you to bed while he cleaned up the kitchen.

You crawled into the king size bed and pulled the covers up under your chin. You slept fitfully, getting sweaty and waking up needing to throw up. You ran to the bathroom and were thankful when you heard Charlie half-running into the room. He held your hair and rubbed your back. 

You rinsed your mouth and tried brushing your teeth which caused you to gag so you stopped. You changed into clean pjs again and climbed back into bed. Charlie crawled in behind you.

“Bad idea, Charlie.” You grumbled.

“Snuggling you is never a bad idea.” He kissed your temple.

“It will be when you’re the one puking.” You sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers. You were able to sleep better in Charlie’s arms. You slept off and on all day while Charlie read his script in bed next to you the whole time. 

You got up to eat some mac n’ cheese before going back to bed for the night. You fell back asleep easily and were starting to feel a bit better when you were rudely awakened at 3 am by the bed bouncing frantically as Charlie rushed to the bathroom.

You joined him in the front of the toilet, this time rubbing his back as he had done for your hours earlier.

“Are you going to say ‘told you so’?” He tried to joke between heaves.

“No,” you said. “This is punishment enough.”

After he was empty and all cleaned up, you both padded back to the bedroom and went crawled under the covers again. Hopefully this was short lived.


	3. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Saturday night at home with Charlie

Charlie had wrapped up filming on his current project a week ago. He was taking some time off so he could go to Motor City Comic Con in May. It was a typical Saturday night for you, a routine you’d gotten into while he was away. You were sitting on the living room floor, working on one craft project or another, kind of flitting between three different things since you couldn’t make up your mind what you wanted to do. 

“Just pull the fuck over,” Charlie grumbled at the tv. 

“He’s too stupid for that.” You replied, smirking. Charlie had gotten just as into Live PD as you were.

Currently in Nye County, Nevada, a suspect was in a high speed chase with deputies. Charlie had been looking through some scripts until the show started at 6 pm. It started early for you thanks to wonders of Dish TV so you didn’t have to wait until 9 pm. You saw them box the driver in and get both him and his passenger out of the vehicle.

“Why’s she’s being arrested?” You asked a few minutes later, having fallen down a rabbit hole on Tumblr. All you knew was you looked up and the passenger was being put into a police cruiser.

“Warrants,” Charlie replied.

“They’ll get ya every time.” You went back to Tumblr until you heard Dan Abrams say that the police had their long guns out. You were rapt watching as police tried to communicate with people in an RV in Salinas, California.

“Do something!” Charlie demanded after a few minutes of nothing happening in the RV.

“Well, just come out and talk to the cops,” you said, “let’s not have them doing anything stupid.”

“Doesn’t everybody on this show do stupid things?” He smirked at you.

“Not everybody.”

“I’m grabbing a beer,” he said as a commercial break started. “Need anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Love,” you responded. “Hurry up!” You called a minute later. “They’re going to force entry into the RV!”

“I’m back!” Charlie sprinted into the room. “Tonight is so much better than last night.”

“Yeah, last night was pretty boring. You get those sometimes with this show. I don’t mind them so much because it means all the cops are safe but nights like tonight are intense.” You couldn’t help the feelings that welled inside you. It made you happy that Charlie was enjoying a show you’d come to love. It was a great way to spend time together.

“Don’t go to Mission, Texas!” Charlie yelled at the tv. “I don’t care about women stealing meat! Go back to the RV!”

“Calm down, babe.” You giggled. “They’ll go back there.”

“I feel bad that this woman is having an anxiety attack but really? So she didn’t signal her turns. I get that they need to pull her over and I get that she has a large amount of meat in her back seat which means she stole it but I don’t want to watch this. I want to watch the RV!” Charlie was still grumping a minute later.

“Calm. Your. Tits.” You shot at him. “See? They’re going back to Salinas and the stupid RV.”

“The RV is not stupid.” Charlie stuck his tongue out at you. 

“He’s not going to come out,” you said to the tv a few minutes later. “Just go in after him.”

“They will, just keep your panties on.” He said back to you.

“I’m not wearing panties,” you shot him a wink. “I’m in my pjs for the night.”

“Do not tell me things like that while we’re watching Live PD. I need to concentrate.” 

“You’d rather concentrate on a show than the fact I’m not wearing underwear?” You quirked a brow at him.

“Shut up.” He threw his beer top at you playfully. “You’re too busy on your computer to really care.”

“Am not.” You threw the bottle cap back at him.

“Dan, oh my God,” Charlie shook his head at a particularly bad pun Dan Abrams made.

You just giggled to yourself and went back to scrolling on your computer. Sex could wait until after the show. Right now you were just enjoying the time together outside of the bedroom. 

You watched as officers responded to a home invasion report in Richland County, South Carolina. It was nearing only 7 pm but you were starting to get sleepy. The Mango Cart ale you’d had was starting to catch up with you. You wanted to crawl into the king size bed that you finally had to share again. It was nice being able to sleep in the middle of the bed with enough room for you and the three cats you and Charlie owned but it was even nicer being spooned by  
the love of your life after the long months he spent away filming. 

You were fighting as hard as you could to stay awake. Luckily the living room floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to try to fall asleep and you couldn’t move to the loveseat since both kittens were on it. You couldn’t go sit with Charlie because George was on his lap. That left the couch but it was so far away from your computer. 

As Live PD went to another break, you found your mind wandering. You were going over everything you and Charlie had been through the together in your more than 10 years together.

The things that stuck out were the time he seemed to have had an extensional break down. He had decided he was moving you both out to a farm to get away from the crazy women leaving underwear all over the gate and front door of your house since it had been announced that he was playing Christian Grey. All at once, he was having a panic attack in your arms. You promised you’d stand by him no matter what. He backed out of buying the farm, knowing he didn’t have the time to put into it and realizing it wasn’t fair to lay that burden on you alone. You assured him you didn’t mind, you could do what needed to be done but he was steadfast. Then came the whole 50 Shades of Grey debacle. It was too much pressure to put on himself. Charlie got into his characters vividly. He even stopped talking to Ron Pearlman for a time when “Jax” and “Clay” were at odds on Sons of Anarchy. Charlie explained to you how he wouldn’t be able to change gears between Christian and Jax so quickly. And if they wanted him to be clean shaven as Christian, how would Sons explain Jax’s new clean cut face? It was easy with the haircut on Season 4, it was about following the rules in prison. However, there wasn’t a story arch to explain the lack of facial hair. It was something fans would ask about. You held him and reassured him that it was okay for him to back out of a project. Especially one giving him so much anxiety. 

“Babe, go to bed. I’ll be there when this is over.” His voice brought you back to reality. 

“Okay,” you nodded. 

It was around 9:30 when you felt the bed dip as Charlie snuggled up behind you. It didn’t take long for you to fall into a deeper sleep, comforted by being in Charlie’s arms and knowing that while he had gone through a rough patch, he was happier and healthier mentally for it.


End file.
